<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need You Now by Streetlamp_Sunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705434">Need You Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset'>Streetlamp_Sunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Gay Patrick Brewer, Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Hand Jobs, Identity, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um,” David stood in the entryway of his bedroom. “Ray let me up,” he mumbled distractedly as he drew his gaze over Patrick’s body.</p><p>“David!” Patrick slammed his laptop closed in a panic. Which, objectively, was far more incriminating.</p><p> </p><p>David walks in on Patrick watching gay porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need You Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/gifts">Tailor1971</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tailor asked for them exploring gay porn together. I hope you like it 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um,” David stood in the entryway of his bedroom. “Ray let me up,” he mumbled distractedly as he drew his gaze over Patrick’s body.</p><p>“David!” Patrick slammed his laptop closed in a panic. Which, objectively, was far more incriminating. A few seconds of audio stretched much longer than they had any right too, unmistakable rhythmic sounds and low moans filling the room. </p><p>Without the cover of the laptop, David had an unobstructed view of where he lay splayed out on the bed. Patrick’s jeans and boxers were bunched up at his feet, button up undone, t-shirt rucked halfway up his stomach. His hand was still wrapped around his cock. Patrick blushed, skin warming down into his chest as David looked him over. His cock twitched against his palm, precum slicking his fingers. </p><p>Patrick swallowed, pinned in place by the heat in David’s eyes, “hi.”</p><p>David raised an eyebrow, mouth twisting to the side in an amused grin, “hi.” He settled on the bed at Patrick’s hip, “is this okay?”</p><p>They had gotten each other off with their hands and mouths, folded together in the back seat of Patrick’s car, huddled beneath his downy blanket, and on one memorable occasion, stretched out on the couch in the back room of the store. </p><p>This was different. Patrick felt exposed. The evening sun shone through his window, filling the room with a bright, golden glow. David could really see him like this, and if the bulge in his joggers was any indication, David was very interested in looking, “can I touch you?”</p><p>Patrick nodded, then took a shuddering breath because David always insisted on verbal consent, “yes.” </p><p>David reached out to run his fingers along the sparse blonde hair covering Patrick’s inner thigh. Patrick’s toes curled as David inched higher, the sensation going straight to his cock. </p><p>“So,” David asked, conversationally, as if he hadn’t found Patrick splayed half naked over his bed jerking himself off, “what were we watching?”</p><p>Patrick tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come, “it’s embarrassing.” </p><p>David nudged his hand to the side. Patrick’s spine arched off the bed as he took over. Fuck, David was so good with his hands. He threw a leg over Patrick’s, his soft black joggers widening the spread of his legs as David shifted to press the length of himself along Patrick’s body.</p><p>“Why?” David asked. </p><p>“I don’t-” Patrick tried to come up with a reason that didn’t sound like he was still trying to deny that he wanted to be with other men, wanted to watch them kiss and fuck and come.</p><p>It was difficult to focus on anything other than the overwhelming desire for David to keep touching him. He wanted David to go further; he liked watching his fantasies play out on screen. David mouthed his neck, sucked bruising marks into the delicate skin. Patrick stopped trying to convince himself otherwise, “it’s not.”</p><p>“Mmm,” David’s hum was a revelation, a satisfied purr rooted in understanding, “tell me.”</p><p>“It’s hot, David,” Patrick bucked up into his fist, “fuck, it’s really good.”</p><p>David grinned against his throat, “do you want me to turn it back on?” </p><p>
  <em> God, yes. </em>
</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>David smirked, “unless you had some other time in mind.”</p><p>“No, now is fine,” Patrick regretted his tone almost immediately as David moved away. Patrick sat up, reaching for him, “David, don’t stop.”</p><p>“I’m just opening the laptop, honey.” </p><p>Patrick's heart thudded in his chest as he curled back into the pillow. David had started calling him that sometimes, <em>honey</em>. He didn’t seem to realize he was doing it.</p><p>“The password-” </p><p>“Is my birthday, I know,” David typed it in and settled beside him, reaching out to pull Patrick’s button up the rest of the way off. He tugged his own t-shirt over his head. The video buffered for a moment before picking back up where it had started.</p><p>Patrick blushed as David raised an eyebrow. He slicked his palm with a new pump of lube in case the old stuff had grown tacky. David's hand closed around Patrick’s cock, stroking him in time with the movements on screen. </p><p>He waited to speak until Patrick was a writhing, gasping pile of need, “any reason you were drawn to this particular video?” The top looked as much like David as Patrick could find. He had seen David once, still sleep rumpled, a head of soft black curls and he couldn’t get the image out of his mind.</p><p>“Unngh, David,” Patrick groaned incomprehensibly. He tucked his face into David’s throat.</p><p>“Is that something you want, honey?” David asked, trailing his fingertips over Patrick’s freckled chest before twisting one of his nipples. It stung, harsh and perfect. “Do you want me to spread you out on this bed and fuck you until you scream?” Patrick whimpered, arching up into his hand.</p><p>“Yes,” he managed, voice horse. David’s breath caught and Patrick realized then that it had probably been a rhetorical question. But, yeah, fuck, he wanted that. “Please, David,” Patrick nosed the line of his jaw, breathing in the warm, spicy scent that clung to his skin, “I want it.” His whole body was on edge, pleasure sparked over his skin where David touched him. He thrust into his fist, “I want you.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Patrick,” David said, hand speeding up on his cock, “you’re so fucking perfect, honey.” </p><p>The words tore through him as Patrick came, arching desperately toward David. David caught most his release with a cupped hand, reaching to grab a few tissues from the side table to clean him up. He shut Patrick’s laptop with the tip of his toe, hauling him closer, “how was that for you?” </p><p>Patrick laughed, relief and euphoria. It felt like an exhale, “I want to do it again.”</p><p>“Anytime, Patrick,” David leaned down to kiss him. Patrick traced the outline of David’s cock, hard and hot through the fabric of his joggers, “Mmpf, oh, now?”</p><p>Patrick grinned, “unless you had another time in mind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very, very much for reading!!<br/>❤️ Sunset</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>